


Seto Gets Splashed

by aniwam (animorbid)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Short & Sweet, Yuugi made sandwiches, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/aniwam
Summary: Yuugi and Seto have a little date on Seto's private beach.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Seto Gets Splashed

**Author's Note:**

> this is our first time writing rivalship together! i had a lot of fun! let wam know how good of a job she did writing seto ;)
> 
> Seto written by wamulet  
> Yuugi written by animorbid

Seto stood on the sand, arms crossed, glaring at the waves that slowly crested the beachside like they personally offended him. A group of seagulls was giving him a wide berth, likely sensing the irritated aura he was giving off as the sun’s heat continued to bore down on him.

Yuugi came up next to him with some bounce in his step, having finished laying out the blanket on the sand. “Isn’t it nice?” he sighed, looking out at the water with a smile. It shimmered with the light of the sun overhead.

Seto turned his gaze over to Yuugi. “It would be,” he started, rather flatly, “If you enjoyed all the hot sand and the annoying beach rats.” He directed a pointed look at a seagull attempting to sneak up to Yuugi’s basket, effectively scaring it off.

“Oh, come on,” Yuugi said with a roll of his eyes, before tugging on Seto’s hand. “It won’t feel so hot once you get in the water.” Seto automatically scowls in response, but lets Yuugi pull him along towards shore. Once he was sure Seto was following him, Yuugi let go of his hand to trot off toward the water. A wave crashed right in front of Yuugi’s feet, engulfing them up to his ankles, and he immediately yelped and brought his arms up to his chest, shivering. “Holy crap!”

“What’s wrong? Is the water not so fun?” Seto asked with a smirk. He stopped just at the edge of it, watching to see what Yuugi would do next.

“It’s  _ cold _ ,” Yuugi said back, running back over to Seto’s side. He took his hand again, pulling him toward the waves. Seto kept up his unaffected front until the first wave hit him. He flinched, a cold shudder going up his body, but otherwise tamped down on any other reaction. Yuugi could tell, though, that it was just as cold to him. Yuugi snickered, hopping from one foot to the other as the water wrapped around his ankles again.

With an amused snort, Seto asked Yuugi. “Well? Weren’t you going to jump in for a swim? That  _ is  _ why we came out all the way here.”

“We also came out for a picnic,” Yuugi pointed out. “And yes, I  _ am _ gonna swim. I just have to get used to the water first!”

“Hmph. Fine.” Seto wasn’t very tempted to go further into the water himself. However, when it felt like the sun was actually going to start cooking his skin, he begrudgingly waded in further to cool down, gritting his teeth all the while.

Yuugi followed him into the water, but stopped when it got up to his waist. He hopped a bit to warm up, pulling his hair into a ponytail with an elastic around his wrist. “Jeez, it’s  _ really _ cold.”

Looking back over his shoulder at Yuugi, Seto called back smugly, “Don’t come out too far. You’re almost at the deep end.”

“ _ Hey _ ,” Yuugi said back with a pout. After a moment, though, his pout turned into a mischievous grin. He waded a little further into the water to get close to Seto, braving the cold, before splashing the other.

Seto froze at the sudden assault, not expecting it. He slowly turned on Yuugi with a narrowed gaze, and said, “...You better start swimming, Mutou.”

“Oh crap.” Yuugi immediately turned and started trying to run through the waves back to the sand, splashing as he ran and letting out a playfully fearful cry. Seto immediately started pursuing him. 

When they hit shallow water, just before Yuugi made it onto the sand, Seto had caught up to him. He scooped Yuugi out of the water in one movement, lifting him up over his shoulder and drawing out a startled cry from the other, ignoring as more water drenched him from the action. “Looks like you lost this round, Yuugi.” He adjusted his grip on him, and started wading back into the water. “Hm. I think you’re lighter than Mokuba, now,” he said, pretending to be thoughtful.

Yuugi kicked his feet in protest, trying to struggle out of Seto’s arms. “No!!” he squealed.

Seto smirked to himself at Yuugi’s attempts to escape. Keeping a tight hold on the smaller, once he got far enough into the water, he asked, “Any last words, pipsqueak?”

“Let me live!” Yuugi begged, squirming.

“How about I let you go instead?” Seto said instead. Then, without another word, he unceremoniously tossed Yuugi into the ocean.

Yuugi screamed as he was thrown into the water, hitting it with a big splash. After a second, he emerged from the water shivering. “Not fair!”

"You were going to get wet anyway. I just accelerated the process," Seto said dismissively.

Yuugi huffed, wading back over to Seto. “Now it’s your turn.”

Giving Yuugi a skeptical look, Seto replied, "Oh? Those are big words coming from you." Yuugi gave Seto a look, before leaping forward to tackle him into the water. 

Seto caught Yuugi, and attempted to brace himself at the last minute. However, a wave crashed into his back at the worst moment, and they both toppled over into the water.

After a moment, they both resurfaced from the cold water. Seto caught his breath, before turning to Yuugi with a sullen expression, not unlike an angry, drenched cat. Yuugi let out a laugh, hearty and jovial, as he wiped his wet bangs that stuck to his face out of the way.

Seto flicked some water off of himself, some purposefully directly at the other. "Hilarious," he muttered, sarcastic. "Well, I hope you're happy. That's the extent of my horseplay quota for today."

“Yes, I  _ am _ happy,” Yuugi chuckled, before going up to Seto and taking one of his hands. He stood up on his toes, giving Seto an apologetic look and a playful kissy face. Seto stared at him for a moment, before his expressionless glare softened a fraction. With a sigh, he leaned in to comply and give Yuugi a kiss. Yuugi wrapped his arms around the back of Seto’s neck, kissing him back with a happy hum, before dropping back down.

Seto reached out to muss up Yuugi's wet strands of hair. "I'm going to dry off," he said. "Do whatever you want." 

“I’ll go with you,” Yuugi said with a smile, taking Seto’s hand.

They headed back to the picnic spot Yuugi picked out, where the rest of their things waited.Yuugi dried off his legs and wrapped his towel around his body, before picking a spot on the blanket with his sandy feet off the edge. Seto toweled himself off under the direct sunlight, enduring it for a while before frowning and leaving the towel over his shoulders.

"So," he began, looking down at Yuugi and nodding towards his basket, "What did you bring, exactly?"

“Picnic staples,” Yuugi answered, grabbing the basket and setting it down between them. He opened it up, and inside there were sandwiches in plastic bags, bags of chips, containers of fresh fruit, and some soda cans.

Seto leaned down to pick up one of the sodas, inspecting the brand. "Well, congratulations. You were only juice boxes away from packing a grade school picnic."

“Hey, I like this kind of picnic,” Yuugi said back with a frown, before looking away. “I’ll try to bring something else next time.”

Seto glanced at Yuugi, and then sighed quietly to himself. He lowered himself onto the blanket, sitting down next to the other. "...what kind of sandwiches are these?" he asked, taking one out.

“Chicken salad,” Yuugi answered, picking one out of the basket. “I made them this morning.”

Seto unwrapped it with a hum of acknowledgment, and took a bite. After a long pause, he spoke up again. "...It's good. I suppose I wouldn't mind doing this again, as long as you prepare it yourself."

Yuugi gave Seto a bright smile. “Of course I will.”

"Good." Seto left it at that, slowly finishing his sandwich instead. Yuugi quietly ate a sandwich as well, pausing to open up a bag of chips and a container of strawberries.

As he pulled a couple cans of soda out of the basket and handed one to Seto, he said, “Thanks for coming with me today.”

"It's been a while since I could clear a day off. I thought you deserved at least one of them," Seto said back. He wasn't looking at Yuugi when he said it, but he could tell Seto was being honest. Yuugi smiled brightly, putting his weight on one hand to lean over toward Seto and giving him an expectant look. Seto finally turned towards him, giving him a raised brow, but moved in closer. As soon as he was close enough, Yuugi gave him a soft kiss.

“I’m really glad,” he said.

Seto averted his gaze, flushing slightly. "Hmph, well… I'll let you know when my next day off is."

Yuugi giggled, pressing one more kiss to Seto’s cheek. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
